


Missing

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gave her everything - he was her everything.</p>
<p>But they weren’t complete. Not yet.</p>
<p>All she had to do was one thing - one thing to make their home complete.</p>
<p>She just needed to give him a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopeassassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeassassin/gifts).



> I blame Hopeassassin for making me like this pairing a lot more than I originally did. <3

How many years has she done this? How many nights has she spent crying on her bathroom floor? How many nights has she spent praying for that second line to appear? Have many nights has she found herself wrapped up in her lover’s arms, listening to his patient, heartbroken words of love being whispered into her hair?

She knew that he was hurt.

She knew that he was disappointed.

But he wouldn’t say it.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Dai-chan… I’m sorry.” Satsuki wrapped her arms around his middle, a pathetic sob catching in her throat as his lips pressed against the top of her head.

“It’s not your fault, Satsuki. It’s not your fault.”

She didn’t believe him.

She isn’t stupid. She’s known him for almost all of her life. He should know that he can’t lie to her. 

She notices those loving, glances he gives to his God-daughter. She sees the joy in his eyes as he lifts the 5 year old over his head, flying her around, telling her that “This is how daddy feels when he’s at work.”

She notices the sparkle in his eye when he catches the basketball thrown by his 2 year old God-son, telling him that “One day, you’ll be even better at basketball than your daddy” or when he places his dad’s fireman helmet on his head, running around the room making firetruck siren noises with his mouth.

Right after they graduated high school, Daiki matured. He matured to fast she was sure that she missed many changes in him. He stopped wanting and started giving.

He gave back to his parents. He worked as much as he could until he made it into the police force. He pampered them. She wasn’t sure if it was his mother’s declining health or his dad’s near death accident, but Daiki babied them.

She almost felt jealous.

Until he turned to his attention back on her.

He showered her with affection, something she wasn’t used to. He spoiled her when he could. It was almost as if he was making up for all of the times he was a jerk to her.

When they got married, it was the happiest day of her life. 

She had everything.

Love.

Friendship.

A career.

He gave her everything - he  _was_  her everything.

But they weren’t complete. Not yet.

All she had to do was one thing - one thing to make their home complete.

She just needed to give him a child.

And she couldn’t.

The pregnancy test lay forgotten on the ground next to the door when it was thrown after that painful, single line appeared without it’s other half.

“I’m sorry…” she choked, sinking further into his arms. “It’s all my fault.”


End file.
